


Lower Than a Prince

by danceamongtheroses



Series: SummerPornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceamongtheroses/pseuds/danceamongtheroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin receives a blow job from the prince and realizes Arthur may like sucking cock more than anyone realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lower Than a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 1 of SummerPornathon.  
> My first attempt at writing smut.

Merlin’s breath hitched. His knees felt weak and he grasped the edge of the table harder. This was never how he imagined himself; pushed against Arthur’s dining table, breeches down to his ankles, and the prince of Camelot on his knees in front of the servant, lips wrapped around Merlin’s cock.

Arthur teased his slit, making Merlin cry out. He shoved his fist in his mouth. It wouldn’t do to have the guards rush into the room, finding them like this. 

“So beautiful.” Arthur murmured, moving to press kisses against Merlin’s hip. Merlin tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair, scraping lightly against his scalp. 

Arthur moaned, the vibrations against Merlin’s cock were too much for him, and he came into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur pulled off coughing and sputtering, trying to swallow as much of the cum as he could, but a little escaped past his lips. 

Merlin couldn’t help but laugh, reaching out with his thumb to wipe it off. 

Arthur looked up at him with big eyes, taking Merlin’s thumb into his mouth and sucking off the cum with expertise.

As Merlin reached down and pulled his breeches back on Arthur stood up, walking to his place at the table as is he had never just sucked off his servant.

“Where did that come from?” Merlin smiled, tucking himself back in and moving to pour the prince’s wine.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Merlin.” Arthur said, beginning to eat his food without ever once looking up at Merlin. 

“You know.” Merlin ducked his head shyly. “What just happened. You sucked me off-”

“I did no such thing.” Arthur argued, still refusing to meet Merlin’s eyes. 

Why was Arthur refusing to acknowledge what just happened? Merlin wondered. He put down the jug of wine and moved around Arthur’s room, tidying up any stray objects Arthur left laying about.

After a few moment’s Arthur sighed. “What happened back there, Merlin, can never leave this room. If anyone were to know I got on my knees for a servant- the scandal would be too much for anyone. My father would be ashamed.”

Merlin turned to face the prince with a wry smile on his face. “You’re father would be ashamed his son was a cock-sucking whore?”  
“Mer-lin.” Arthur warned with only a voice a prince could muster. But Merlin could see his face turning red, the truth burning through.

Merlin walked slowly towards Arthur, each step slow and with purpose. “So what you’re saying is, that so long as you are in here, you can do whatever you wish, be the cock-sucker everyone would hate to see.”

Arthur’s face blushed a deeper red; Merlin could see that his commanding tone had an affect on the prince. Arthur nodded sharply.

“You want to suck cock.” Merlin teased. “You want to shed your duties, be lower than a prince.” He raked his fingers in Arthur’s hair, pulling in a way that made Arthur moan. 

“How about-” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear. “In your rooms, you be that little slut you want to be. Suck my cock whenever I feel like it. Be fucked if it so pleases you.” Arthur squirmed in his seat, trying to cover the erection in his lap. “And I’ll never speak a word of it if you be a good boy.”

Arthur cried out as Merlin turned the chair around, climbing into Arthur lap for a fierce, hot kiss.

Outside the bedroom, Arthur would be a prince, and Merlin his klutzy servant.

But in the bedroom, Merlin ruled, and no one would ever see what a great little cock-sucker his slut could be.


End file.
